


Theory & Practice

by Duck_Life



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Jefferies Tubes (Star Trek), Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Kissing is complicated. Geordi makes it seem simple.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128
Collections: Star Trek Fics





	Theory & Practice

Research has shown: Data likes to be kissed, and often. He likes to kiss back. He enjoys the soft, sure pressure of Geordi's mouth on his. 

Once, in the space between their lips, he says:

_ I do not know if I enjoy kissing you because it is a human activity, or if it is simply… because it is you.  _

Geordi and Data find a lot of reasons to go into the Jefferies tubes. 

Data kisses Lieutenant D'Sora, and she asks him what he's thinking. He tells her:

Warp field parameters

The collected works of Charles Dickens

The pressure on her lips

A new food supplement for Spot. 

Data kisses Geordi, and Geordi says, "What are you thinking?"

Data tells him, "Nothing."

Geordi kisses and kisses and kisses Data. He says, "What are you thinking?" and Data says, "You."

Data has never needed to write a program for Geordi. (He has done so. Programs for:

Interphasial diagnostics

Tachyon residue detection

Quantum hydronics

Navigational input

Atmospheric pressure

Sensor calibration

He has never needed to write a program in order to have a conversation with Geordi.)

They book a holodeck. Geordi takes him to a Parisian cafe in the 2090s. They make it halfway through dinner and then they can't keep their hands off each other. Data tells the computer to make them a Jefferies tube. (He likes the familiarity. He likes the privacy. He likes the risk.)


End file.
